To allow backside contact to an electronic component such as an integrated circuit die, electrically conductive through vias are formed in the electronic component. The through vias extend entirely through the electronic component from the active surface to the inactive surface of electronic component. Electrical connections to the through vias at the inactive surface of the electronic component are then possible.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.